


Porthos' curls unleashed

by Kitacular



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitacular/pseuds/Kitacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short prompt fill:</p><p>Porthos spends so much time with his hair hidden under his bandana that Aramis becomes obsessed with it. Give me hair pulling and Porthos getting off on it like crazy. </p><p>Rated M for language more than content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porthos' curls unleashed

Porthos woke to an insistent hand ruffling his hair. He opened his eyes blearily to find Aramis staring hungrily at him.

“What?” he asked, receiving a sharp tug in response. “Ow!”

He grumbled and tried to sit up. A hand between his shoulder blades pushed him back down onto his stomach.

“So... that was a very long trip. Three weeks we were gone. Do you know you only took your bandanna off three times?” Aramis asked.

Porthos just frowned at him, sleep still muddling his thoughts.

“You have such springy, unruly hair, mi vida. It doesn't like to be cooped up so long. It's a wild, unruly thing. It deserves freedom,” said Aramis, his fingers constantly moving through the curls.

Porthos sighed deeply and relaxed beneath Aramis' hand. It had been a long, long three weeks. They'd been shot at, ambushed and attacked more times than he could count and yet made it home unscathed.

Aramis' hand grew slightly less gentle, tugging more and more. Porthos found himself hardening and grew uncomfortable on his stomach. He tried to roll over but found Aramis unwilling to let him move.

“Sire,” he groaned.

“Shh. I'm fascinated. After so long being held down I thought it would take longer to spring back to its normal unruly mess. Instead.. here it is,” Aramis said quietly, pulling on it again.

Porthos groaned again, burying his face into the pillow. Every slight tug and pull was shooting a line down his body, jolting him instantly.

His head was pulled back suddenly by an unexpectedly hard pull and he gasped.

“Aramis,” he said, the word little more than a breath.

“Yeees?” Aramis asked, slyly, keeping his grip tight.

Porthos didn't reply and just groaned again as Aramis let his head drop.

“If you don't do something soon I am going to throw you on the floor and ride you into the floorboards,” Porthos growled, his hips straining against the bed.

Aramis' laugh rang through the room.

“You're so full of promises,” he murmured.

Aramis sat up and Porthos took the opportunity to rearrange himself, surprised how hard he was. He felt Aramis sit on the back of his thighs, his hands immediately returning to his hair, pulling harder this time.

Porthos could feel the beginnings of pain and yet it made him positively ache for Aramis. He fidgeted on the bed, his stomach lurching as Aramis chuckled at the movement. Another sudden tug of his hair made him groan out loud and he arched his back.

Another hard yank pulled his head to the side and it was seconds before Aramis' mouth landed at his exposed ear, whispering hungrily.

“Perhaps, my love, it is I that should do the riding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and requests always welcome at kitacularao3 at gmaildotcom :D


End file.
